Problem: Express this product in scientific notation: $(9.80\times 10^{4})\times (2.00\times 10^{4})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (9.80\times 2.00) \times (10^{4}\times 10^{4})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 19.6 \times 10^{4\,+\,4}$ $= 19.6 \times 10^{8}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $19.6$ is the same as $1.960 \times 10$ $ = {1.960 \times 10} \times 10^{8} $ $= 1.960\times 10^{9}$